yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
May Yasuda (Deceased)
:First Name May Last Name Yasuda IMVU Name MaliciousDesire Nickname Blonde Bombshell Age 18 Gender Female samus1edit_by_lonewolf117-d7jq3pn.jpg Height 5'8 Weight 120 Blood type A Behavior/Personality * Determined: '''Throughout her life May has always been the person to get through all of her challenges, no matter how hard they might be. She is determined in her school work, her job, and with her everyday life tasks. Her parents have always stressed to her that she should never give up on what she wants to do or what she is given by other people. * '''Closed Off: '''May can be very stand-offish at times, to many she appears to be rude because she does not just jump into conversations. Due to the fact that she is extremely closed-off she does not have many friends. She keeps her feelings to herself, even when it comes to her parents. She keeps her emotions hidden deep inside of herself, at times she fears that one day her emotions just might explode out of her. When she feels herself becoming too consumed by her emotions she pulls out one of her journals and writes out her feelings. Sometimes her feelings come out in poems, stories, and doodles. * '''Honest: '''Do not ask May for her opinion if you cannot handle some criticism. She is honest when it comes to her own work and the work of others. She does not understand the need to sugar coat something when the person deserves to know the truth. * '''Self-Disciplined: '''When it comes to control over her own body and choices May has self-discipline. When May puts her mind to something, she is able to stay on track and not veer from the path. As a child when May was being pressured to do something by someone else, she was able to remove herself from the situation and continue to go onto her path. '''Appearance May is as beautiful as an exotic flower. Her thick, straight, long honey blonde hair gracefully falls down past her shoulders and encircles her oval shaped face. Her creamy white skin usually brings out her smooth, clear complexion. Her large bright blue eyes, reminds me of the ocean’s surface on a bright sunny day. And her mouth is a luscious mouth outlined by puffy lips that she often emphasizes with glossy peach lip balm. When she walks casually down the halls of the school, her hour glass figure sways back and forth. Her breasts are not overly large but are a wonderful C cup; with her figure she enjoys showing it off. “If you have it, flaunt it.” Her mother would tell her constantly, that saying always made her smile and wanted her to take care of herself. Her usual clothing choice consisted of tight jeans and a form fitting tank top. During the winter she mixes up her wardrobe by adding a leather or suede jacket. ' ' Samus_Aran.JPG samus_aran_by_arumy-d78enz5.jpg zero_suit_samus_by_sonellion-d81uy4q.jpg Samus-Aran-Kuroma-Metroid-Hentai-1.jpg metroid-samus-aran-reiq-804007.jpg Relationship Single What district do you live in? District 2 Occupation ''' ready_to_smash__zero_suit_samus_by_kirby_kid-d7e5im1.png ready_to_smash__samus_by_kirby_kid-d698i20.png '''Assassin 'Background' Alignment 'Neutral Good' 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Fighting Style Jessica-Nigri-jessica-nigri-34746120-1920-1080.jpg Mixture of Judo with Muay Boran Weapon of Choice Tyrant.jpg tumblr_mb7cgdVSmK1qbfqzno1_r2_500.gif The Tyrant Akimbo The Tyrant is pistol concept created by Ratchet and Darius. Having worked months deep into making new weapons for the Assassins, The Tyrant is a pistol that holds a crap ton of stopping power and many capabilities. Because she is an initiate Assassin, she is cabable of having what are known as "Trick Bullets." These are following the came concept of Trick Arrows. The weapon fires out .50caliber Uranium Rounds as a standard firing mechanism. With the size of the weapon itself, it is a pistol that holds an extended front sight clip. This means that the magazine is not within a Revolver or Stock holding mechanism. It following the bullet feeding procedures of rifles and other AR style weapons. Because of its power, one draw back to the weapon is that it has a heavy kickback. If May is not strong enough, the hand cannon of a pistol can pull her hand up to where the weapon can only be fired every few seconds. But if she can contain the power of the kickback, she can shoot as fast as she can pull the trigger. The power in this weapon can cause the Uranium round to pierce through many durable metals with ease and easily rip through a person's body completely. It's max point effective range is 200 yards. It's max area effective range is 500 yards. Some of the Trick bullets that can be used for this weapon are Trick Bullets Tyrant2.jpg #BuckShot Round: One of the more simple design of the Trick Bullets is the buckshot round. This gets its name from the idea of the Buckshot of Shotgun shells. Following the theory of shrapnel bullets, the bullet is encased in a strong plexy-fiber. Inside of this vial is small cut up pieces of Uranium. Like small pieces of metal sharpened to points, when fired it will spread a much farther area with a shotgun effect. This has to ability to rip a man in half at point blank range with strong stopping power and hundreds of small metal pieces tearing into the body. #Burning Round: This Bullet follows the same logic of the Trick Bolt that Darius uses for his Nano Assassins Armor. The bullets explode on impact to create a small but extremely potent fire. This is due to the Acetylene gas vile within the Bolt to bring the fire up to 4,600 Degrees. With that high of heat, it is easy to melt through even high durable metals like Reinforced Steel. This is the kind of gas that helps create Welding Tools that melt metals together. That also means that it can easily melt the human body if pierced into. #Explosive Round: The Explosive Round is fit with enough C4 explosive that it can blow up a tank if only hit with perfect accuracy. The Warhead Arrowhead can latch onto a metal and not dent it if the metal is made to withstand a blast of this magnitude, but if placed in the right spot anything can be broken. The Boom Metroid2.png Metroid4.jpg Metroid6.jpg Metroid9.jpg When Ratchet and Darius built the Nano Assassin armor, they also built May her own Nano Suit to use for future battles. The Suit is made out of a special Titanium and Demonium Alloy. Darius forced to mix layers of Demonium in with the Titanium so the durability of the suit can remain almost indestructable to normal metals. The suit itself follows the normal Arsenal of Nano Suit weapons, though its purpose fits differently. Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: She is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *''Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. * 'Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, May can be depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids May in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *Sensor Array and HUD: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow May to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide her with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. The HUD allows May to see these endless numbers of scanners to use to see every level of the playing field that he can to help make his life easier on a mission. Her suit also holds the Chi Scouter that had been created by Donnie Yun in the original Nano Suit Technology. This allows May to see and react to Chi in all forms of it. This is due to the fact that Donnie Yun had been unable to sense or visually see Chi and other forms of Energy because of his Super Soldier dependency. *Enhanced Durability: Her armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures. The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 75% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a minor nuclear explosion. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows May to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if she is going fast enough. *A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. *Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. *Several molecular incinerative rays. *Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. These can also be controlled by Darius in case she is ever to use the suit against him. *Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. This is based around the Nanobot technology that was created by Donnie Yun in the Yun Corp Labs. It is designed to work around the Omega Gene. When inserted into a persons body, in this case the darts, the Titanium Dart will pierce into the skin and release thousands of microscopic Nanobots into the victim of the dart. And they will quickly begin to surpress the Omega Gene and Energy Sources of that victim. This means that it will completely restrict a person from using their abilities and enhancements when hit with the dart. The charging period of the Dart itself takes two complete posts as the Nano Bots need to load up. This is to help the accuracy of the dart itself to not miss its mark as it is usually a One Shot One Kill kind of attack. The expensiveness of the darts alone make Darius not want to fire them out on a constant basis. *Plasma Cannon: Inserted in the top forearm protector of the right arm is a Plasma Cannon. Having Ratchet to help him understand how to re-create plasma energy, Darius was able to create the same Plasma Node that is in his chest and place it into a cannon. This helps create the same beam of energy that comes out of Darius' chest. But because her PLasma Node doesn't keep her alive, she is able to fire it more than three times. The power of her Plasma Cannon depends on the power level of the suit. Because each shot with the Plasma Cannon takes a toll on the power of the suit. One blast can take up to 25% of the suits complete whole power. (One post blast will take 10%, A Two Post charged blast will take up the 25%) With the use of the cannon, with each post she will only gain 5% power back each turn; unless charged by other means. Just like all Plasma, the capability of this energy is endless. It can melt through any metal outside of Adamantium. metroid10.jpg metroid8.jpg metroid7.jpg metroid5.jpg metroid3.jpg '''Allies Darius Corvo Lee Artemis Kodi Ratchet Enemies The Order Roleplay Selection Ark 21 * Ark 21 Episode 26: Two Heads Are Better Than None * Ark 21 Episode 30: Blood And Water Part 5: The Assassins Have a Rough Assembly * Ark 21 Episode 36: They Needed The Push... * Ark 21 Episode 43: Training The Recruits * Ark 21 Episode 45: Taking May For a Wild Ride APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water